Fate Alteration A Bellatrix Story
by pixichik
Summary: Bellatrix is an ordinary, yet unfortunate teenage witch, and wants to change. What will she do to finally change, and how will that effect the rest of her life?


Split-Second Fate Alteration

In a silent, shadowy hallway Bellatrix and her husband stood waiting. She finally was about to meet Lord Voldemort for the first time. In the past few months, she and Rodolphus had been performing gruesome tasks to prove their loyalty and strength to the Dark Lord. She was finally to get what she wanted for her whole life. _Power_. If- no, WHEN Voldemort succeeded, she would make sure she was high in his favor and gain as much power possible.

Her life had changed. As a child she was always the one on the side, watching silently as her sister, or some other undeserving soul got easily what she desperately longed for. She would always ask herself

_Why? Why did she never get the things she wanted?_

She had been clever, and honest and even hard-working. But the ones who always won in the end were the cheaters. The ones who got things by manipulation or even their good looks. She was **sick** of it. She had learned their ways by the time she was a late teenager, and was ready for her share of luck. She remembered a particular memory. She had made a revelation in her mind to get whatever she desired. Following no rules whatsoever. The morning that turned her life completely and brought her to this very place, at this time and this very cause…

* * *

Emmaline Vance darted down the small hill to the tree at the Lake's edge. She scanned the area before concluding that no one was around. It was early Saturday morning, and there were no other students around. She sighed and paced in the shadows waiting. Bellatrix crossed her arms. She was high above the waiting girl., sitting cross legged on a branch with a book in her lap and a quill in her hand.

I wonder what this girl's up to…

Another figure came into view over the crest of the small hill. It stopped, searching, and upon seeing Emma, hastened to the tree.

" About time you got here" the female voice snarled.

"Yeah, well when you've got Rabastan on your tail-"

"Someone knows you're here! Rodolphus! You know what would happen if someone…" she became louder and more anxious as she went on. Rodolphus interrupted her.

"Stop being such a worry-wart, Emma! Of course I gave him a most plausible excuse." She looked him over. He had him arms crossed and there was an expression of impatience drawn upon his sharp, handsome features. Emmaline's pout melted into a smile and she leaned back against the tree. Also she loved It when he called her Emma.

"So… what have you learned that is 'of such urgent importance'?" She smiled smugly thinking perhaps it wasn't news at all, but maybe he just wanted more of her. She was Emmaline Vance, after all. Cutest of the cute, Sexiest of the sexy, most cunning of all, she could go on and on.

"Well, its more of a proposal,"Emma's heartbeat sky-rocketed at these words. They were finishing their final year at Hogwarts- but what kind of proposal? They hadn't even dating a month yet!

He continued "There is a wizard, a very powerful wizard. He wants to… erm… hire, people. He wants young people, but clever and strong… It'll be the most promising job!"

"What's his name?"

"I think… Voldemort or something like that."

"WHAT? Him? You cannot be serious! Do you know what I've heard about that guy? He trains people to use-" her voice dropped from the yelling tone she was using to a whisper and leaned towards him. "_Dark magic_!" Fear flashed in her eyes for a moment before she shook her head. "He wants to take over or something. You can't do that as a dark wizard! We can't afford to get mixed up in that kind of crowd. We have our whole lives ahead of us! I don't want to spend it following him! We would be forced to hide our whole lives until we were killed! Or worse… excommunicated! Banned from the wizarding world! "

"But think of if he succeeds! We would be on the right hand of the most powerful wizard!" Rodolphus pleaded for her to agree.

Up in the tree Bellatrix couldn't believe what she was hearing. That dumb-ass of a girl beneath her was just offered the opportunity of a lifetime. By one of the hottest guys in school! And she refused it? What thebloody hellwas wrong with her? Bellatrix found herself once again on the side (In this case more like up above, though) while another received on a silver platter what she would die for! It was always like this and she wouldend up watching, as they squandered what she would have cherished. She could not let this happen again… But what could she do?

He continued "Let's just say, by some one-in-a-million chance he wasn't to succeed, well, he is the most powerful wizard of this century, isn't he! Well, we could just claim we were brainwashed! Imperius curse! No one would doubt he had the power…" He looked at her with a pleading expression, and she almost said yes. But Emma shook her head.

"I'm sorry but-"

"STUPEFY!"

There was a flash of red light and theEmma fell rigidly under the tree. Rodolphus jumped and whipped out his wand, looking fearfully in the direction the spell had come from; up in the tree.

"Bellatrix! What the bloody hell are you doing up there?" Rodolphus was extremely surprised that she had been there the whole time without their noticing. He was also relieved it was no one who might expose his plans or get them in trouble. At least, he didn't think she would do that.

"Ah, just studying," she said flatly, indicating the book on her lap, "I'm more of a morning person. Your girlfriend's brainwas in a fug anyway." The initial shock slowly started to wear off and Rodolphus began to think.

"You heard our conversation, didn't you? And what on earth did you curse her for?" He spared a glanceat Emmaline's motionless body and quickly looked upward again.

"She had it coming," Bellatrix snarled. "Thepillock of a girlcouldn't appreciate what you had to offer. But I can." She added darkly. He considered it for a moment.

"What about her? She knows... " He indicated Emmaline, still motionless on the ground. Bellatrix thought for a moment and muttered

"Oblivio, ennervate! "

Emmaline slowly stood up. Emmaline had a confused look on her face. "Where am I? What happened?"

"We found you knocked out here and you should really get back the castle before you miss a class"(though it was a Saturday) Bellatrix quickly lied to her and smiled falsely as if she were talking to a toddler. Emma dumbly smiled, thanked them, and skipped merrily towards the castle.

A smile slowly crept across Rodolphus face.

"So you'll join me? After we graduate from Hogwarts you'll come with me to join Voldemort?"

Bellatrix smiled mischievously. "On one condition." Rodolphus raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I get to call you Ralphy."

"What? Why would you want to do that? Aww, come on! My mum calls me that! "

Bellatrix stood on the branch. "Then I shall jump to my death." She wobbled dangerously.

"Come down, Bella! Please!" he shouted. Bellatrix looked down at him unsteadily.

"All right, I won't jump. Ralphy." She bent down to reach her book. As she went to grasp it, she lost her balance. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Bella fought to regain her balance. Her face was contorted with fear and concentration. Finally she started to fall. Rodolphus started to run forward, under the branch. He had just made it when he felt her weight push them both to the ground. Her found himself underneath her, and she was facing him. Her dark hair fell around their faces like a curtain. Bellatrix slowly smiled.

"Oops." Rodolphus' mouth hung open.

"You could've been hurt! We both could have gotten hurt! All you have to say is oops! What the bloody hell is-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Bellatrix leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. At first, Rodolphus was too shocked to do anything, but he eagerly responded by kissing back… _She's really an amazing kisser_, he thought. Though she wasn't exactly his first choice, she had a dark, mysterious air about her. He could go for that, it was kind of sexy. And she was an amazing kisser, no doubt about that. Bellatrix smiled and raised herself off of him. The sun was just starting to rise and they were surrounded by an orange morning glow. Bellatrix swiftly picked up her book and started toward the castle. She stopped after going a few feet and turned back toward Rodolphus who had propped himself up on his elbows.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Rodolphus scrambled to get up and ran to catch up with her.

* * *

The door beside them slowly creaked open, and a voice hissed from behind it,

"The Dark Lord is ready to see you." Bellatrix took a deep breath and entered the room.

Her husband made to follow her but a hand reached out across the doorway, blocking him.

"Uh-uh one at a time."

The room was just as dark as the hallway outside and the only source of light was from the fireplace. Beside the fireplace was a tall chair. It was turned with its back towards them, and they could not see the person sitting in it. Curled up next to the chair was a large snake. It seemed to study Bellatrix, which made her very uncomfortable.

The room was large and had a cold marble floor. The dark walls were bare and the only furnishings were a table and the large chair. Upon the table rested vague shapes that cast strange flickering shadows. In each corner were two or three figures adorned in long black robes, unmoving and not one inch of skin visible.

The door slid closed into place and the locked with a small click that resounded within the silent room. Bellatrix suppressed a shiver and bowed low to the floor, her ebony hair sliding like a curtain before her face and almost brushed the dark marble. After A few moments, the person behind the chair spoke.

" Ah, Bellatrix. A Black. " He paused for a moment. " You want power, and you will do anything to achieve it. I know you better than you know yourself, Bellatrix, do not be surprised. You have proven your devotion, and pray you are aware that...if you help me, Bellatrix, the reward will be unimaginable."

"My Lord, I wish to be your most humble, loyal servant…"

From outside the room, Rodolphus paced, worried. What if Voldemort didn't see her fit, and decided to kill her right then? The continually worried as the seconds agonizingly ticked by slowly.

He suddenly heard a tormented scream come from inside the room. He immediately recognized his wife's voice. His heart sunk within his chest. His wife… now gone, and he was to blame for it! But they both wanted power… and they both knew what they were risking…

The thick door swung open. A hooded black figure clutching its left forearm arm went to walk by Rodolphus. It abruptly stopped in front of him and Bellatrix's voice whispered quietly,

"It's your turn."

He watched as she swiftly walked down the dark hall and out the door, wondering what they had done. He was about to find out as he walked into the room.

From that moment Bellatrix was no longer on the sidelines…


End file.
